fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 11
Minutes later...Everyone is outside except for Wolfgang... Jenna) Mama! Samantha) Jenna... Jenna) Mama! Samantha) Jenna Jenna) Ma...*Looks at Sara* Samantha) You want to sit on Grandmom's lap? Jenna) ... Samantha) Yes or no? Jenna) S! Samantha) Okay...Is that alright with you, Mom? Sara) Yeah, I'm fine with it [ In the barrier ] Arric) You guys ready? Ray) Yeah, Arric Persona) I am too Christian) Me three! Arric) Okay, feel free to use as many bakugans as you want May) Okay ( Christian takes Crusade Werewerra, Deger, and Anegonza out ) ( Ray takes Vamprior and Vamolf out ) ( Persona takes Axolf and Blazzery out ) ( May takes Dolloid and Penifle out ) ( Arric takes Hiriger out ) ( All bakugans land onto the ground and come out of their ball forms ) ( The nine bakugans surround Hiriger ) May) *Activates abilities at the same time as Christian and Persona* Tag Ability Activate! Tsunami Burst! ( Dolloid creates a large bubble that bursts into a tidal wave, while Penifle releases waves from her wings. Both waves collide and grow into a tsunami ) Christian) Abilities Activate! Bronzite Spikear! ( Deger's back shoots hard, bronzite spikes ) and Surface Howl! ( Crusade Werewerra howls with fragments of a landy surface lifting and attacking the opponent ) ( Dolloid and Penifle create waves that form into a tsunami ) ( Deger flips into the air and releases spikes ) Arric) Ability Activate! Hair Cocoon! ( Hiriger's hair closes on him ) ( The tsunami, spikes, and rocks move towards Hiriger ) ( Hiriger floats over the tsunami ) ( The spikes and rocks miss Hiriger ) May) Ability Activate! Flushing Waters! ( Penifle's head guard glows sapphire; waters swirl into a waterpool ) ( The tsunami's top starts to swirl around ) Arric) Ability Activate! Mil Hairclone! ( Hiriger's head twists a full 360 degrees causing his hair swirl; Hiriger's head moves quicker as time goes on ) ( The whirpool continues to form ) ( Hiriger's head moves ) ( Hiriger spins in the whirpool ) ( Hiriger's hair slices the water ) ( Hiriger slowly reaches the whirpool's center ) ( When Hiriger reaches the whirpool's center, the whirpool bursts ) Christian) Abilities Activate! Training Antown! ( Anegonza speeds like a train, crashing and blading the opponent, eight times ), Coalesce Sharge! ( Crusade Werewerra charges towards the opponent with shards of land following him ), and Spike Takedown! ( Deger falls onto the opponent with his spikes ) Persona) Tag Ability Activate! Redburst Axcrash! ( Axolf climbs onto Blazzery with his ax pointing towards his opponent. Blazzery charges towards the opponent when ready ) May) Abilities Activate! Bubble Charger! ( Dolloid encases herself into a bubble and charges into her opponent ) and Sapphire Headbust! ( Penifle crashes into the opponent with her sapphire head guard ) Ray) Linked Tag Abilities Activate! Foxbat Change! ( Vamprior and Vamolf turn into foxbats ) + Batrash! ( Vamprior and Vamolf charge into the opponents ) ( Hiriger slowly falls ) ( Deger jumps onto Anegonza ) ( The eight bakugans charge towards Hiriger's falling spot ) ( Deger jumps off Hiriger and moves upwards towards Hiriger ) Arric) Ability Activate! Haipel Smash! ( Hiriger's hair smashes the opponent into the ground ) ( Deger gets caught in Hiriger's hair ) ( The eight bakugans below, stop moving ) BOOM! ( Hiriger crashes onto the ground ) ( Anegonza and Deger turn to their ball forms, while the other bakugans lay on the ground ) Arric) Ability Activate! Silver Repupel! ( Magnetic force transferred into the ground causes the opponents to repel away from Hiriger ) ( The seven remaining bakugans crash into the barrier walls ) MoCC: Episode 12 Grade of MoCC: Episode 11? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna Category:Samantha Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Arric Category:Ray Category:Persona Category:Christian Category:May Category:Crusade Werewerra Category:Deger Category:Anegonza Category:Vamprior Category:Vamolf Category:Blazzery Category:Axolf Category:Dolloid Category:Penifle Category:Hiriger